


In Which Eren Fights a Dragon and Does Not Kill a Spider

by knic28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, TW: Arachnophobia, he doesnt really fight him tho cause hes just like wait no, real life au where i dont write eren as hellishly sad and tormented, sighs i dont even ship them everything i touch just comes out gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self-explanatory, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Eren Fights a Dragon and Does Not Kill a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Bug in my room. Never gonna sleep again. Seriously, that was a really, really big bug. Like, size of... size of a big bug. I don't even know what it was. It was gross though and on my pillow and I'm gonna burn my house down.

 

       _He was here. Eren knew that. Eren would finally be able to see him in person. Would the dragon be as great and terrifying as all the legends had ever said? Or perhaps even more so? Eren was confident though. Too confident? Perhaps. No matter what though, he would kill him._

_He was going to do it._

_He crept closer to the dragon's immense hoard of gold and treasures. The coins beneath his feet clinked and slid away. He winced in fear of the sounds of metal on metal waking the sleeping beast._

_Eren was close to him now; the air was getting warmer. A burst of steam suddenly erupted from the gold and a massive, scaly nose made itself present. Eren swallowed hard and advanced._

_He would have to do it eventually. There was no way to reach the loosened scale of the creature unless it was fully awake and moving._

_Eren cleared his throat and shouted, "Smaug the Terrible, I command you to awaken!"_

_A low rumble shook the gold beneath his feet and a head that was almost too big to comprehend emerged from its resting place. Eren only stared open mouthed and weapon in hand as Smaug the great and terrible dragon awakened fully and drew himself up to his full height._

_It then occurred to the boy that he had probably made a mistake. Why would he want to kill Smaug anyway? What_ personal  _harm had he really done? Sure, he killed thousands of people, but hey, nobody's perfect._

_It looked like a very nice time to flee for his life at that time, but Eren stood firm nonetheless. He may have been stupid in doing so, but he_ had  _come this far and he would be damned if he didn't kill this dragon, or die trying._

_"Well, well, well," Smaug thundered, "Look what the cat dragged in. A little. Lowly._ _**Human** _ _."_

_Eren jumped back as Smaug bent down to inspect him closer, his toothy maw just inches from Eren's face. Smaug's breath smelled of decay and death. It would have been enough to make the boy sick had his veins not been filled with adrenaline. Eren could do nothing but stand before the dragon and try to make himself brave._

_"It's been a long time since I've had the taste of human flesh," Smaug remarked thoughtfully. "But tell me, why did you awaken me?"_

_"I- I don't know, oh Smaug the amazing," Eren trembled._

_"Flattery will get you nowhere, boy. If you don't know, then you are useless to me."_

_Smaug's mouth opened wide. Eren's legs buckled. A mountainous tongue came out and wrapped around the boy and he did nothing but drop the black arrow he had brought with him to slay the monster that was now eating him. Teeth were above him, ready to chomp down. He was drenched in saliva. He would never see his family again. Time slowed down as Smaug's jaws clamped. Eren was about to be bitten in half and-_

     "Eren!"

     Eren started awake at the frantic whisper. He lay wide-eyed and panting in bed for a moment before he realized that the whisperer was none other than a very un-dragon-like blonde.

     "H... holy shit. Armin? You okay?" he croaked out.

     His eyes adjusted quickly enough in the dim moonlight from the window beside his bed. Armin was sitting next to Eren's feet, worrying his lip.

     "Okay, I know you were probably having an awesome dream and all, but..." Armin trailed off.

     Eren blinked slowly and said through a yawn, "But what, Armin?"

     "Uh... there was this... There was a spider. It was on my face. Oh  _god_  it was on me. It touched me, Eren!"

     Armin let out a squeak of fear at just the memory and grabbed onto Eren's arm. Eren sat up onto his elbows and he let go.

     "Dude, it's fine. Where is it? I'll kill it. God, I hate spiders."

     "I- I lost it."

     Eren froze as he was swinging his legs off the bed. "You lost. The spider."

     "I couldn't help it! It was too quick once I got it off my face. It went somewhere towards your closet."

     Armin hugged his knees into his chest and buried his face in them. Eren sat back down and neither of them spoke for a minute.

     "Hey, Eren?" Armin spoke, voice muffled by his knees.

     "Huh?"

     "Can I sleep in your bed for the rest of tonight?"

     Eren sighed and threw back his covers, getting underneath them himself. "Mmhmm. Come on, man. We don't got all night."

     Armin scurried to join Eren in his (hopefully) spider-free sanctuary and curled up close to the other boy. "Thanks."

     "Yeah yeah."

     Eren yawned and within minutes he was back to snoring. Armin smiled sleepily and joined him soon after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> But no homo tho, right, Eren? Okay but this is making me want to write a LOTR/The Hobbit crossover with a more IC/Not dreaming!Eren in which he actually kills Smaug. Then again, I'm pretty sure the only people capable of killing Smaug would be Mikasa or Annie.


End file.
